lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Baseball Zombies
A Baseball Zombie is a zombie enemy-type that appear in the game'' Lollipop Chainsaw. They are first encountered early on in Stage 2, immediately after Juliet defeats Alexander and the rest of the Football Zombies. They are commonly found only at the Stadium, but a few enemies can be found in Stage 5, grouped together with other enemy-types. They also posses health, somewhat greater than most enemies. Lollipop Chainsaw Before the events of the game, it is known that members of the San Romero Baseball Team once humiliated Swan, when they stole his clothes, leaving him in the nude at the center of the Stadium, contributing to the motivations that led to the zombie apocalypse.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=d8msygAE6wM#t=688. ''Lollipop Chainsaw - Lewis Legend Boss Fight. Jun 15, 2012 When San Romero experienced a sudden attack, a hole between Earth and Rotten World was lethally open, and toxic fumes that originated from the Rotten World quickly seeped into Earth, which later led to the zombification of the baseball players.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ciSkRPgZ628#t=1759. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 1: Highschool. Jun 13, 2012 Throughout the game, a majority of the Baseball zombies did not appear in locations that was not profoundly far from San Romero High. During Stage 2, only a few baseball zombies scattered outside the bounds of the Stadium, where the first three encountered, somewhat appeared to be on the search for the baseball field.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=311. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012 Inside the buildings, multiple Baseball zombies are seen legless, for reasons unknown.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=577. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012 At the field of the Stadium, many deceased baseball players are seen rising from the ground, at each base of the area, along with Baseball pitchers and some Zombie Cheerleaders.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=1500. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012 They reappear later in Stage 5 at the construction site, strolling along with other zombies.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=g6F8kJudZX8#t=668. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 5: Cathedral. Jun 17, 2012 At the end of the game, all zombified baseball-players, along with numerous other zombies are deceased. Description Shared Characteristics In the game, Baseball zombie enemy-types, are all presented as African-Americans dressed in the standard uniform of the sport. This uniform consists of a white v-neck shirt with red trimming, a gray undershirt, blue pants, white socks with a black design, black loafers and a red baseball helmet with letter "R" across it, which refers to Romero, based on the name of the town. All enemy-types wield a wooden baseball bat, that is used as a weapon to swing at its opponent. Notably, signs of decay are only visible at their pupil-less, bloody eyes. Patterned Behaviors Throughout the game, most if not all Baseball zombie enemy-types appear to have some obsession over baseball; commonly discussing subjects that relate to the mentioned sport.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=311. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=1537. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012 When encountered by opponents, Baseball zombies will only saunter, in order to reach a close enough distance to conduct harm using their bats. This manner of attack is atypical from common methods used by zombified students, as most would rather charge at their enemy, immediately after contact. At a certain loss of health, Baseball zombies will hurl their bats at their opponents, abandoning their weapons and resuming battle through lethargic smacks. Variants Legless Zombies Somewhere in Stage 2, baseball zombies can be found, absent of their legs, crawling from under the blast doors of Stadium. When in a state of hostility, they will leap at its enemy, causing moderate harm to the legs. Named Zombies Powers Abilities *'Physical Fitness': As the former baseball team of San Romero, Baseball zombies still maintain some of their former talents, such as their strong upper-bodies, that allows them to fluidly twist their torsos. Long Range *'Baseball Pitch': Whenever a Baseball zombies is at a major loss of health, or has been dismembered of their arm, they will hurl their baseball bats at their enemies, to continue attack in a near-groggy state. Close Range *'Batter Swing': Baseball zombies will approach nearby enemies, to attain a close enough distance, to swing them with their bats. This may cause minimal damage and cause the player to trip. *'Smack Attack' (Batless only): In the absence of their weapons, Baseball zombies will presume battle, by smacking their enemies, through slow smacks in a lethargic manner. Strategy Weaknesses *'Slow Responses': After the player makes contact with this enemy-type, Baseball zombies will attack by approaching them in a fashion slower than most enemies. One can use this time to plan effective attacks. Tactics (Basic) *'Dual-Dropkick': Performing a Dropkick on a Baseball Zombie, unto the nearest wall will cause the enemy-type to become groggy. This will offer the player a limited amount of time to decapitate the zombie. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Performing a Butt Attack on a Baseball Zombie, will immediately render the enemy-type groggy. Quickly proceeding with a chainsaw slash, the zombie will be decapitated after the attack. *'Nick Roulette': Using a Nick Ticket, any variety of attack within this sequence will cause various enemy numbers (depending on the selected option), to become groggy and left vulnerable to defeat. *'Star Soul Mode': Attacking enemies with Star Soul Mode, will cause immediate death unto enemies. Only use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities, when needed. Tactics (Complex) *'Armadillo Spin': Performing an Armadillo Spin on a Baseball Zombie, helps dismember the arms of the enemy. This will reduce their damage unto the player, and quickly diminishes their health. *'Drop n' Chop': Perform an attack that will cause any enemy to trip (Cheerleader Chain, Zombie Grab, Lolli-O-Copter, etc.) and quickly proceed with a Lollipop Stab, killing them after completion of the QTE. Quotes ---- ---- References *During the Zombie Baseball minigame, a baseball zombie may exclaim "I'll Ted Williams your FACE", Ted WIlliams is a famous baseball player, who is now deceased.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=1537. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012 Trivia *Caucasian baseball-players can be seen in Stage 5 at the ending cutscene of the Lewis Legend Battle, where they are illustrated through Swan's flashbacks.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=d8msygAE6wM#t=688. Lollipop Chainsaw - Lewis Legend Boss Fight. Jun 15, 2012 Gallery Baseball Player Statue.png|A statue of a baseball player. Baseball Zombies.png|The baseball zombies' debut. Baseball Attacking Zombies.jpg|Juliet charging at the zombies. Baseball Zombies more photos.jpg|Juliet decapitating a zombie. Lollipop_Chainsaw_Screenshot_Juliet_in_Shiro_cosplay_executing_a_Combo_attack.jpg|A Baseball zombie fighting Juliet. Baseball Stage 5.jpg|Baseball zombies at the Construction Site. Baseball Player Flashback.png|The baseball players as they appear in Swan's flashback. Polls I think this enemy is... Totally Awesome Pretty Cool Okay Irritating Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemy-Types